


If Danzou cared

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cussing, Gay love don't like don't read, Isn't the name Anko enough warning for cussing?, M/M, major threat for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: While reading Fanfictions and watching Naruto I started to think  "Tenzou is so cute I refuse to believe that someone was immune against his cuteness. Even Danzou."So here it is Kakayama with a Danzou who cares (in his own sick way) that no one asked for.enjoy.





	If Danzou cared

Hey Guy’s I’m MR.S and here comes a Kakayama/Kakatenzou fic that no one asked for. But I ship them like bad. This idea came to me while listening to the songs „If I could tell her“ from Dear Evan Hansen, „Iris“ from The Goo Goo Dolls and „The Gray“ from Icon for Hire. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

————————————————————————————————

If I could tell him

It was a normal day in Konohagakure.  
Well as normal as a day in a world ruled by shinobi could be. The sun was shining in a crystal clear sky and the wind blew light and refreshing trough the trees and busy streets of the village. 

And in the middle of all of this was a certain silver-haired dog-shinobi. With masked nose deeply buried in the well-worn sides of his signature book. Kakashi manoeuvred through the crowded marketplace. He had decided that team 7 had worked hard enough over the last couple of weeks. And even though he wanted to find Sasuke as well. But at the time there was a lot to process. Lord Danzou had died. Killed by Sasuke and to top it all the village wanted him to become his replacement as the future Hokage. 

Of all people him?

Hatake Kakashi sixth Hokage of the village hidden in the leave?

A little break would do all of them a lot of good. And the weather was just to perfect to be wasted. A perfect day to spent time with his favourite cat-eyed kohai. 

People where buying groceries, ate at the little restaurants or just had a chat with their friends and neighbours. Sometimes villagers stopped what they were doing to glance his direction as he passed by. But Hatake had learned to ignore their stares. As Sharingan no Kakashi he was known all over the place after all. And the Hokage part had surely reached the villager's ears by now…

But of the brunette in question there was no sing to be found.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the road. A deep frown was hidden by his mask. Hatake glanced up from the book. Searching the crowd with his one uncovered eye. Kami! He even sniffed the air for signs of the man's familiar smell. Tenzou had this natural scent that Kakashi knew as well as his favourite books. But who could blame him? It was an earthy mix of wood and herbs. Like a forest after a rainfall with a light hint of flowery sweetness. A rather pleasant smell. 

But still nothing.

That was odd. 

And so not Tenzou.

Not long after, quite literally, boxing the younger man out of Danzou’s clutch Kakashi had noticed that Tenzou was a surprisingly open and social person for an Anbu. Of course, he had to learn a lot and was very shy and awkward at first. But to hell with it all. He was a freaking ROOT-Anbu. Who‚till he was thirteen, knew nothing but lab-tubs, faceless Anbus and Dnazou… 

DANZOU!!!!

But still his Kohai had always had this way of worming himself into other peoples hearts without even trying. His blunt honesty, selflessness, warm smile and innocent giant-ass cat-eyes where just too loveable. Kakashi snickered as a picture, of a chibi-Neko Tenzou pocking out of a box with the words ‚Adopt & Love me‘, popped into his mind.

Anko or Genma would probably waste no time to do just that. The crazy nutters had literally adopted his Kohai at sight the first time they met him. Or any of his other classmates. Or team seven for that matter. Kakashi still wondered if it was a good idea to introduce the Anbu to his friends. Because hell even Zunade-sama herself would surely not mind having a tiny Tenzou-cat around. And a curtain academy teacher was a little too friendly towards his Tenzou. No one was immune against this amount of cuteness.

No one.

„There you could be right“

Kakashi’s visible eye widened at the familiar voice. How could he have heard that? Had Kakashi said all of this out loud without noticing. And how…? It wasn’t possible. Slowly turning around Kakashi came face to face with no other than…

Shimura Danzou.

The black-withe robes, spiky dark hair, x-shaped scar and the bandages covering half of his face. There was no mistaking. This was Lord Danzou. But how? The man was… He was-

„Dead.“ Danzou answered. More of a matter-of-factly then a question. As he starred him down with his one visible eye. A deep frown on his wrinkled face. Just the way Kakashi remembered the old son of a mother. 

„Are you going to gape like a fool all day Hatake?“ Shimura snorted tauntingly. His hateful demeanour towards Kakashi was the same as well. 

„How…? You’re dead…“ The dog-Nin had always been a thorn in Danzou’s side and he knew it. Even though Kakashi could never pinpoint why. Not that he cared for the man's opinion. Like his loyal Anbu did- had. But the hatred towards Hatake seemed to have come to the Lord as natural as breathing. Kakashi wondered if he had a Hatake Kakashi shaped Voodoo doll hidden somewhere in his privet quarters.

„To answer your question. Yes, I’m dead. But I still have unfinished business that needs immediate enforcement.“ Danzo snorted tapping his wooden cane impatiently on the ground. 

„And why are you here? Wouldn’t it be easier to ask one of your loyal puppets- I mean „Anbu“ to help you?“ Kakashi contoured in his usual nonchalant board way. To have to talk to lord Danzou was terrible enough. But talking to a ghost Danzou was even worse. And Kakashi’s patience already started to run thin.

„I wouldn’t be here if I wouldn’t have to-„

„How’s that?“ Kakashi interrupted the fuming man? Ghost? Whatever in front of him. Raising his visible eyebrow. 

„Don’t interrupt me brat!“ Danzou hissed. Scoldingly waving his cane into the younger man's face. Kakashi raised his hands in a reassuring way signalling Danzou to continue. He wasn’t sure how soiled the cane of a ghost could be. But he sure as hell didn’t want to find out the literally hard way.

„Like I said. Before you interrupted me so unfilial.“ He started with a pointed glare at the still passive Copy-Nin „I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t have to. But I still have a score to settle and in my condition, I can’t do it on my own… And for some reason, you seem to be the only person who can see or hear me. So if you’re not planning on looking more like a foolish crackpot than you already do. You should limit your conversations with me in public to your thoughts.“ The old man finished with a frown still pointing the stick in Kakashi’s face. „And I wouldn’t need a Voodoo doll. Any random scarecrow on a field would have done the trick.“

That actually made sense. In a very senseless unbelievable way all of this made sense. Here on a bright day in the middle of the Konohagakure marketplace was a perfectly dead but somehow still there Danzou. Threatening him with a soiled or not so soiled cane. And for some reason, he was chosen or doomed to help him. Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what was more disturbing. The cane, the thought of ‚helping‘ Danzou or the fact that said man just made an actual pun with his name. 

Deciding all three of them were quite disturbing. Kakashi took a turn and walked into the next alleyway. Like he expected ghost Danzou got the memo and followed him from the crowded street into the empty side road. There where enough villagers who thought Kakashi was completely nuts. But he didn’t need to push his luck. 

As he convinced himself that they were truly alone. He uncovered his Sharingan, dead or not it was worth a try, turned around, crossed his arms and fixed the older man with a now serious glare.

„So I’m all ears. What’s this unfinished business that needs your immediate enforcement? So you can finally rot in hell?“ Kakashi asked in the tone that he always had used in his time as Anbu-Captain, and still did when he meant business.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two-man as they stared each other down. One pitch black eye burned into the others mismatched ones as Danzou considered his next words. Words that should send chills over the Copy-Nins spine like cold water. Freezing the blood in his veins and at the same time making it boil with blindingly hot rage.

„I need to talk to Kinoe. you must bring me to the boy and convey to him what I tell you.“

I need to talk to Kinoe…

Talk to Kinoe…

Kinoe…

Kinoe… 

Kinoe… 

Tenzou…

That’s all Kakashi heard as his eye widened ad his arms fell useless to his sides.

Who did Danzou believe he was?! 

Who made him believe he got any right to just turn up us a ghost thingy and talk to Tenzou. The kindhearted, talented, wonderful person who's childhood he had destroyed. Who he had used and abused. His Tenzou.

A burning rage boiled in the silver-haired mans stomach as memories flashed before his eyes Tenzou in Orochimaru's abandoned lab so frozen by fear that he couldn’t even defend himself against the monstrosity of a snake, His Kohai unconscious strapped down to a medical chair pale as a sheet and fragile like a broken doll that someone had carelessly thrown away, His sweet innocent little Tenzou knocking on his door in the middle of the night after he woke from a particularly gruesome nightmare tossing and screaming. Beautiful almond eyes wide with horror and soft chestnut locks loosely framing his tanned doll face and shoulders. He had grown a lot over the years. Filled out nicely at all the right places, unmistakable male features and his Kohai definitely had caught up to him when it came to hight and ability. But Kakashi just couldn’t forget the look of complete helplessness in the usual so joyful eyes. The picture of the younger Anbu not daring to sleep in his apartment by himself and search for comfort from his captain. The coldblooded friend killer Sharingan no Kakashi. It had burned itself into his mind even without the use of the Sharingan.

„Tenzou.“ Kakashi said shortly. All emotions erased from his voice as he dared to speak again.

„What?“ Danzou answered sincerely confused. Or at least it seemed like it.

„Tenzou.“ The Dog-Nin repeated his statement from before. „His name is Tenzou. Not Kinoe.“

„Whatever.“ Danzou spat before turning his head away. „Tenzou… Mmmm… Fits him well.“

„And what makes you believe I would help you?“ Kakashi was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear the last part of the elder's statement. What part of Dog-Nin was so hard to get was beyond him. And Danzou should actually know that the abilities of the Sharingan involved lipreading. But Kakashi figured that the dead didn’t care anymore. No matter what or who they’d been while still alive.

„Like you putt it so kindly. The sooner you help me the sooner I can „rot in hell“. All you have to do is to let me talk to the boy through you. It’s all I’m asking for. If you don’t. I’m afraid we’re going to be stuck with each other.“ 

„Like hell I will!“ Danzou’s reasoning sounded logical. If he wasn’t able to bring his oh so important message to Tenzou he wouldn’t be able to go to the other side. Wich Hatake knew existed thanks to Pain. And the thought of being stuck with a ghost Shimaru ‚till he himself joined the afterworld wasn’t quite how the silver-haired ninja had imagined the rest of his life.

One day retiring with his male-wifeu, in a nice cosy cabin at the outskirts of Konoha, with the Ninken, maybe a nice garden for Tenzou and a privet hot bath. They could adopt a kid… Takashi. That would be great. And he could rub it into Iruka’s face every single day. Pha! Choke on it Iruka. Choke on it. And don’t forget the mind-blowing sex… Well that would be pretty awkward with Danzou around…

„If your finished with your delusions…“ Danzou interrupted his daydreaming of his kohai cooking dinner for their little family in a pink apron. Again tapping the ground with his cane. It seemed to be a habit of his. 

„My point stands. Like hell, I will. Your not even worthy of breathing the same air- floating in the same air or whatever you do these days as Tenzou. You can threaten me as much as you like. I’m quite persistent. Or so I was told“ Kakashi answered stubbornly. To Hell with Lord Danzou. He could play poltergeist and haunt him as much as he wanted. His Kohai had suffered enough in his life and Shimaru was mostly to blame for it. Who knew what the so important message was. Kakashi wouldn’t have any of it.

„No i don’t. But I’m quite persistent myself. Or so I’ve been told.“ The older man challenged smugly but serious. 

It surprised the Copy-Nin. What did Lord Danzou mean? If Kakashi remembered correctly it wasn’t the first confusing statement that the other had made so far. 

Coul it be…

No!

Danzou hadn’t given a single fuck about Tenzou in the past. And he did a great job in proving it so. Why should death miraculously change his mind? 

But Kakashi didn’t have much time dwelling on the thought as a green-orange whirlwind with the force of nature itself and a loud battle-cry of „YOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTHHHHHH!!!!!!!“ fell upon him.

„HERE YOU ARE MY ETERNAL-RIVAL!!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL BATTLE!!!!“ Before he stood no other than his bowl haired friend and rival Maito Gai. With face cracking smile and signature pose. 

„Yo, Gai.“ Kakashi had to admit he was never so happy to see his classmate. Not that he would ever say it out loud. But he was a needed distraction from this unusual situation. And Lord Danzou’s face was priceless. If only Kakashi had his Sharingan uncovered to imprint this amusing sight into memory forever… Oh! Wait. He actually had. Burn!

„I MIGHT GUY!! GREEN BEAST OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVE CHALLENGE YOU!! MY ETERNAL-RIVAL!! HATAKE KAKASHI TO A RACE AROUND THE VILLAGE!! THE LOSER HAS TO MAKE FIVE-THOUSAND PUSHUPS!!!!! MAY THE FLAME OF YOUTHFUL PASSION DECIDE THE WINNER!!!!!“

And with that, they took off. Leaving a stunned Danzou behind who tried his best to find out…

„What in the first’s name just happened!?!?!“

————————————————————————————————

After their youthful sparing match, that Kakashi had won by a toe-length, the two friends found themselves at Ichiraku’s Ramen. To the Copy-Nin’s surprise was there no singe of the hyperactive blonde student of his. Or anyone else of team seven. According to the nice woman behind the counter, Ayame if Kakashi remembered correctly, they had been here not long ago. She had pretty long chestnut hair and big almond eyes. Of course not as pretty as his Kohai’s.  
But she was the same type…  
Maybe he could set her up with Iruka…  
That would make the Academy Teacher finally stop to-

„So what’s bothering you?“ Gai suddenly asked as their food arrived. What was it with people and interrupting his thoughts today? But when Gai started to speak in indoor appropriate voice things where serious.

„What makes you believe there’s something bothering me.“ Kakashi asked fully knowing how lame his question was. Taking off his mask and stating to eat his Ramen. Gai, Ichiraku and Ayame knew him since he was a child. They had seen his face many times by now. And Danzou, who stood like an irritating presence in the corner of his eye, could go screw himself. The man was dead. 

„Back at our race. You haven’t been to your fullest.“ Gai started with a concerned glance towards his friend. „Is there something going on with your students? Or the Ninken? Is it about you becoming Hokage? Or maybe Tenzou?“

At the last part the silver-haired ninja slightly stiffened. An untrained eye wouldn’t have caught on the change in demeanour. But like said before. Gai knew Kakashi since they were children. And as much as the Dog-Nin hated to admit it. When Gai took the time to observe his surroundings than he was pretty good at reading his quiet companions quirks.

„So it’s about Tenzou.“ Gai stated matter of factly. 

„Did something happen to him?“

„No.“

„Did he have a fight with a member of team 7?“

„No.“

„The Ninken?“

„No! They adore him. Pakkun is a Tenzou-fan-dog.“ 

„Did you two have a fight?“

„No.“

„Did he reject you?“

„No it isn’t that. To be rejected I would have to confess first. What I haven’t.“ Kakashi answered with a sigh. Turning towards his green-orange friend. Trying to ignore Danzou who had appeared in one of the corners behind the booth. A little bit too interested in the turn of the conversation. Hatake could practically feel his eye burning into the side of his head. Mumbling something in the line of „And I thought Sensei Tobirama was a hopeless case… He had at least this love-hate garbage with Madara…“

Kakashi also tried to ignore the image of the second Hokage having some quality time with Uchiha Madara.

„Why haven’t you?“ Gai asked sincerely confused and even Danzou and Ayame lead-in in curiosity. Kakashi slightly wondered how the brunette would react if she knew that she was practically standing next to one of the most dangerous man this village ever had…

But before Kakashi had even the chance to answer Gai’s question. He was interrupted by the said man. Holding his hand in front of the Dog-Nin’s face.

„I know where this is going. Don’t even start with I don’t deserve him. We already had that conversation way too often. You are a great team, there's no one who understands the other like you do and you make each other smile. You adore Tenzou and he adores you. Isn’t that reason enough that you deserve each other?“ Kakashi couldn’t argue with that logic. Gai had a point and they both knew it. „By the way. If you’d bring death upon everyone close to you he would have dropped dead by now. And hey, I and the others are still around too.“

„Like hell we are, Hatake!“ Came a loud female voice. Before Anko practically threw herself on the seat next to Kakashi. ordering an extra tall bowl of Ramen. The violet-haired women were the probably the only person the Copy-Nin knew who ate more than Naruto. 

She was followed by Genma who choose a slower way of approaching and sitting right next to her. greeting his fellow shinobi with a nod and a simple „Yo.“. Signature Senbon between his lips as always. But the usual bandanna was missing and he had his light brown hair up in a high ponytail.

„You guy’s don’t happen to know where Ten-Chan ran off to? Haven’t seen him all day.“ Genma asked after ordering ramen for himself.

„Yeah you better haven’t ruffled my kitten’s pelt in the wrong way, Hatake. Ore I’ll kick your ass so hard you’ll spit parts of my sandals ‚till you’re eighty.“ stated Anko with a threatening fist in front of her. The woman surely had a soft spot for Tenzou. Same experiences where a good way to bond. And Genma. Genma was Genma. When the man decided he liked someone the man could be very persistent. Kakashi still tried to ignore the ghost-man who's attention had now shifted towards the two newcomers. If he wouldn’t know better than he would say Danzou looked like an overprotective father who met his child’s friends for the first time and now studied them critically to decide if they were worthy of his precious baby or not.

„I actually wanted to ask you the same.“ Kakashi answered. Shoving Ankos fist out of his face. The silver-haired man had figured that if he couldn’t find his kohai than Anko and Genma must have dragged him off to who knows where. They were his best friends after all. But if they didn’t know where the brunette was… Then where was he?

„You mean you don’t know?“ Genma asked stating to sound a little bit worried as he required a head shake as an answer from both Gai and Kakashi.

„Tenzou is a well-trained shiboni. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. Just send the Ninken to find him after we finished our meal and you’ll see that he just wanted some time alone.“ Gai reasoned to lighten the mood a little bit. 

And sending the Ninken… 

Why didn’t Karachi come up with that by himself?

He had wasted a good couple of hours looking for the man…

„I told you. You’re a fool.“ Kakashi really had to keep himself from throwing his bowl into Danzou’s direction. It would probably just hit the wall and make him look like a lunatic.

„And you can finally confess when you’re already at it.“ Gai added with a shit-eating smile. To his right, the Copy-Nin could hear Genma chocking on his Ramen. Desperately trying to get the noodles out of his windpipe. Kakashi considered helping the man. But before he could even make a move, Anko had firmly grabbed the collar of his Jonin Vest and invaded his personal space.

„WAIT! YOU SAY YOU STILL HANEN’T“ She shrieked in a volume that challenged Gai’s any day. Kakashi swore that he even saw Danzou wince at the sheer force of the busty woman. If there was one thing that no one in Konoha wanted to be the victim of than it was the wrath of Mitarashi Anko.

„You really are a stupid fuck. Aren’t you Kakashi?“ The woman asked shoving her classmate back into his chair. Clapping the still coughing Genma, in a way calmer but still painful looking way, on the back. 

„You know our baby boy isn’t a baby anymore.“ She continued now waving her chopsticks in front of Kakashi’s face. Gai and Genma nodding in agreement.

„He’s a fine piece of a man now.“

„I know that.“

„He won’t wait for you forever. And I don’t want him to. Not if I have a word for that matter.“

„I know.“

„My baby brother from another mother deserves happiness. And he really likes you.“

„Kami! I know that Anko!“ Kakashi screamed jumping out of his chair and glaring down at the woman's brown eyes.

„Than get your fucking head out of your fucking ass! And! Do! Something! About! It! Hatake!“ Anko hissed back. Matching the Dog-Nins glare with one of her own. 

After a moment of silent starring Kakashi admitted his defeat and sunk back into his seat like a scarecrow that fell from its stick. Pun intended.

„I have an idea.“ All heads turned in Genma’s direction. Who hadn’t said a word since his near death by Ramen? Gesturing Gai and Anko to come closer he tells them his probably evil plan. Danzou had come closer as well. That Information-addicted-bastard. The loopy grins and challenging glints in their eyes gave Kakashi the feeling he wouldn’t like the idea.

„So Hatake.“ Genma started as the others had taken their seats again. Still with the shit-eating grins in place. „You the rest of this day to confess your feelings to the treehugger. Or…“

„ Or what?“ Kakashi asked as Genmas dramatic pause became too long for his taste.

„Or I’ll set him up on a date with Iruka-Sensei. After all, he is a Ten-zou.“

Kakashi had to find Tenzou. As. Soon. As. POSSIBLE!!!

————————————————————————————————

„What can we do for you boss?“ Pakkun asked sitting in front of his silver-haired master. The pack patiently waiting behind the small dog.

„I need you to find Ten-„ Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as he felt Pakkun and the other Ninken stiffen. An air of defensive aggression surrounded them as they fixed something behind their master. Pelt standing on end and deep threatening growls coming from their bared teeth. 

„Danzou.“ Pakkun growled as the man in question stepped up to Kakashi's side. At first, the silver-haired man thought it was weird that his Ninken could see the man. But the senses of dogs were finer than humans. Maybe that included the supernatural. And maybe that was the reason why he himself could see him. Kakashi was a Dog-Nin after all.

„We need to find Kinoe.“ Danzou started ignoring the pack's defensiveness.

„Tenzou.“ Both Kakashi and Pakkun corrected, but where also ignored by the ex-ROOT-leader.

„There is still something I have to discuss with him. and you will lead us to him.“

„You have some nerves.“ Pakkun growled at the dead man who slowly seemed to lose his patience. „After all you’ve done to the pub you really think we would help you.“

„I did what needed to be done.“ Danzou stated bearing his teeth.

„You wanted to put a seal on him!“ Kakashi countered aggressively backing Pakkun’s statement up. 

„I had no other choice!“ Danzou shot back. Temper raising by the minute. It was a wonder that he didn’t visibly smoke out of his ears by now.

„No other choice!?! No other choice than making a mindless puppet out of him!?“

„I DIDN’T HAVE A REASON TO DO IT BEFORE ´YOU´ CAME AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING!!! YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE THE ONLY LIGHT IN MY GODDAMN LIFE AWAY FROM ME!!!“ That outburst took Kakashi and the pack off guard. With wide eyes, they stared at the elderly man who took a deep breath to get his temper under control.

„What- What is that supposed to mean.“ The Copy-Nin stammered as he found his voice again.

„What I already told you. I did what I had to do. What needed to be done to secure the safety of the village.“ Danzou started. Much calmer than before, but still with a hint of aggression. „The village needed the Mokuton. Do you really believe I enjoyed watching 59 children die? Do you think if there would have been another way I still would have worked with this scum Orochimaru? I was ruthless but not completely heartless. No matter what you believe. I did it for Konohagakure. And just so you know. I didn’t need to train Kinoe. To gain the Mokuton for me it would have been enough to keep the boy alive. But I did. Because I wanted too! And I could have put a seal on him from the beginning… But I didn’t…“

„Why? Why not?“ Kakashi asked sincerely confused by now. That was a lot to process. Seeing a side like this from the former head of ROOT. If someone else would have told him this the silver-haired jonin would have waved them off not believing a single word. But hearing it from the man himself…

„I liked the way he looked at me…“ 

„What was that?“ Kakashi asked again. Not quite catching the other mans words.

„I said I liked the way he looked at me. Admiration, respect, trust… love… At least until you came.“ Danzo explained with a pointed glare at Kakashi. „I figured it was the closest thing to a father I would ever be. And I kind off liked it.“

„You try to tell me… In some wired, twisted way… You actually cared. That you regret what you did…“ At the Copy-Nins words, Danzou avoided his gaze again. It was all the answer Kakashi needed. And despite what he had said earlier the silver-haired man turned towards his pack.

„You know what to do. Find Tenzou.“ 

————————————————————————————————

„That is the children’s graveyard.“ Danzou mumbled as they walked out of the forest. With the help of the Ninken, it took no time to find Tnezou’s scent and follow it. The trail had lead them away from the village to a clearing surrounded by mighty trees. In the middle of it where, assuming to Dnazou’s statement, the 59 nameless graves of the children who died in Orochimaru's laboratory. And in front of it sat no other than the mokuton-user himself. Happuri mask lying next to him in the grass.

„Hello Pub.“ Pakkun mumbled as he seated himself in between the mans crossed legs nudging his hands for some loving.

„Pakkun? What are you doing here?“ The tanned man asked his already huge eyes widening even more. But he started to fondle the little dog anyway. It was more like a natural impulse by now.

„Kinoe.“ Lord Danzou said he kneeled in front of the sitting man. His face unreadable as he reached out to touch the others face but halting inches before it. Tenzou who was completely clueless about the man's presence turned his head towards his approaching Sempai. Greeting him with a short nod of the head and a smile that wouldn’t even fool Sai on a bad day.

„Yo, Tenzou.“ Said man greeted back with his signature one-eyed smile.

„It’s Yamato.“ countered the brunette with a frown that gave him the air of an angry cat. Kakashi grinned as the „Tenzou-cat in a box“ picture popped back into his mind. And it even widened as he noticed Dnazou’s face that clearly said „Yama-what? Are you bullshitting me?!?!“

„Maa! Tenzou. Can’t we drop the codenames when we’re alone?“ Kakashi whined taking a seat next to his Kohai. Sitting next to each other in the sun really felt nice. Kakashi really could get used to it. Well, he could also imagine a more romantic ambience than the graves of nameless children… But it would have to do for now. „You got us all worried you know? Anko nearly gave me a heart attack and Genma would surely haunt us for the rest of our lives if we would have to write „killed by ramen“ on his grave.“

„Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys.“ The Mokuto-user apologized. Returning his attention to the dog in his lap. „It’s just… It’s stupid.“

„What is-„ Kakashi started but was cut off by his Kohai.

„I shouldn’t be sad. Kami! I shouldn’t even care that lord Danzou died. but I do!“ Tenzou shouted. Sharply turning back towards Kakashi. Handsome face set in a deep glower. Not exactly his ghoul-face but pretty close. „Why do I care? He didn’t give a shit about me…“

„That’s not true, Kinoe.“ Danzou offered in a soothing voice. Even though he knew the cat-eyed Anbu couldn’t hear him. The slight hint of a smile on his lips.

A smile!

Kakashi wasn’t sure if the sight of Danzou smiling was more disturbingly fascinating or fascinatingly disturbing.

„That’s not true.“ Kakashi started. „ He thought you were… awesome.“

„He thought I was awesome?“ Tenzou asked. Rubbing at the tears that had built at the corners of his huge eyes. Voice thick with disbelieve. „Lord Danzou?

„Definitely! He told me.“

„He told you. How?“

„Well…“ Kakashi stretched the word sending a questioning glance at the ghost. He needed something to say. something that only the man who raised the ex ROOT-Anbu could know. 

„He had the brightest and most honest smile I’ve ever seen. It took more concentration to not smile back than I care to admit. He used to grow bonsais around his feet when he got bored on guard duty. And he made my cane. I didn’t need it, but I couldn’t throw it away either.“ Well that was definitely something to work with.

„He said there’s nothing like your smile. Sort of subtle and perfect and real and you never knew how good it could make someone feel.“ The Copy-Nin started. Shortly glancing towards Danzou who silently urged him to continue. „And he knew that you always grew bonsais around your feet when you got bored on guard duty. And the cane you made him. Danzou didn’t need it. But he couldn’t throw it away… Because you made it.“

„Did he say anything else?“ Tenzou leant in eyes wide with curiosity. All that information from his „childhood“ in ROOT had clearly caught the Wood-Nin’s interest.

„A-About you?“

„Never mind, I don’t really care anyways-„ Tenzou stammered in a cute irritated way. Taking Pakkun into his arms and starting to stand up. But his silver-haired companion caught him midway and gently made him take his seat again. 

„No, no, no- just, no- he said so many things. I’m just trying to remember the best ones. So, maa…“ Kakashi stammered again silently asking Danzou for things to say.

„Long hair where a good look for him. It’s a shame Kinoe cut them. And when he thought no one was watching he danced. Like he had no care in the world. He definitely didn’t learn that from me. I was head of ROOT. There was no place for feelings. But now I wish I would have told Kinoe how much e meant to me.“

„He thought you looked really pretty, er- It looked pretty cool when your hair was still long.“ Kakashi stated. Blushing at his slight slip in wording.

„He did?“ Tenzou asked with a sheepish smile and a slight pink hue covering tanned cheeks. A hand reaching up to caress his unruly brown strands. 

„And he wondered how you learned to dance like the rest of the world wasn’t even there. And he couldn’t tell you that, Danzo was head of ROOT after all, but if he could then he would have told you that you were everything to him.“

„It’s like I don’t know anything.“ The Mokuto-user started. Hugging Pakkun to his chest. The dog started to like the man's hands in a reassuring way. „He just seemed so far away all the time.“

„He just didn’t know how to say-„ Kakashi’s breath faltered at the words he would say next. His throat thighed, his hands started to shake and his mouth was suddenly very dry… 

In the name of the first! 

When had it become so freaking hot here?

„To say what?“ His Kohai asked tilting his pretty head to the side. Wide innocent eyes starring into Kakashi’s soul. Darn! Why did the man have to be so freaking adorable? It was frustrating.

„I love you?“ The Copy-Nin asked carefully testing the waters. But the astonished look of his Kohais and the actual smile that had formed on Danzou’s face showed he’d said the right thing. Danzou smiling. Now Kakashi had really seen anything. It was creepy.

„I love you.“ He said again. More confident this time.

„I love you.“ When had he gotten so close to the other man.

„I love you!“ When had he taken his mask off?

„I love you-„ Before Kakashi’s brain could catch up with his body he had pressed his lips to his Kohai’s. The younger man's lips were warm and soft. Softer than he had imagined and a little chapped from missions in every kind of shitty weather. 

For Kakashi it felt like heaven. Surely the closest to paradise the shinobi would ever be. He wouldn’t have minded staying like this forever. But like all the beautiful things in Hatake Kakashi’s life it ended way too soon.

„W-What are you-you doing?!?“ The irritated Wood-Ninja stammered holding his Sempai at an arm's length. His face challenging the red of the Hokage gown. In any other situation, Kakashi would have thought of it as cute. But the situation was too close to a rejection for his taste. „What you said about lord Danzou. Was that all some sick joke? I thought you knew better than to just playing with-„

Tenzou suddenly fell silent mid-sentence. Eyes widening even further. If that was possible. They seemed to overtake half of his face by now. And all colour drained from his features.

„How…?“ Tenzou's whisper was more a louder exhale than spoken he turned his head slowly in Danzou’s direction. His catlike eyes frantically searching for the owner of the familiar chakra. Said man had, as Kakashi noticed now, had put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. The other hand found it’s way to the young man's face as he had intended to at the beginning of the conversation and caressed the tanned cheek beneath it.

„He is here Tenzou. Danzou is here and he want’s you to know that he is sorry for everything he’s done to you.“ By now the Mokuton-user had lost his battle against the tears. His broad shoulders shaking from the sobs and thick tears running down his face.

„I’ll give you some privacy.“ Pakkun whispered to his master before he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. But the silver-haired ninja barely noticed. The only thing he wanted right now was to take the other man in his arms and comfort him.

That was the moment when Kakashi became a witness of the most unbelievable and fascinating scene in his life. Danzou had removed his hand from Tenzou’s shoulder and instead cupped the younger mans face with both hands. His own face looked completely at peace with the world affectionate even as he leaned in and pressed a featherlight kiss to his former charges unmasked forehead. 

And than.

He was gone.

Just like that.

„Why? Why did you help him to get in contact with me.“ Kakashi looked back at the brunette man who was still staring straight ahead. completely still. His swollen eyes and raspy voice the only sings that gave away that the younger man had cried moments ago.

„I had a chance to make peace with my father. Figured Danzou was the closest thing to one you ever had. No matter how much of a fuck-up he was. you deserved it. And… And because I love you.“

At that the Mokuton-user turned back to his Sempai. With a real smile. A real bright, beautifully, breathtaking Tenzou kind of smile.

„Thank’s Kakashi-Sempai.“ He breathed before leaning in and capturing his new lover's lips in another kiss.

One step closer to the nice cosy cabin, the nice garden with privet hot bath, the adopted kid and making Iruka choke on it every single day. All of it without Danzou around.

And even though Kakashi never thought he would ever say it.

„Thank you Danzou.“

————————————————————————————————

And it’s done! I needed two days for this baby. Two days. I feel so warm inside. blush. I cried manly tears while writing the end. And as my playlist started to play „ Surely Someday“ from Professor Layton my feels officially died. Hope you like it and stay awesome my little tree-hugers.  
Mr.S out peace.


End file.
